


Company Parties Always End This Way for Angela

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt for Angela/Noah drunken hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Parties Always End This Way for Angela

"You're a good agent, Noah," Angela leaned against him as she spoke. She was usually so good at holding her alcohol but the Company party had gotten a little out of hand this time.

"Thank you..." He was at loss as to how to reply to that and cleared his throat, not liking the sound of his speech, slightly slurred. He held Angela up, trying to get her into the limo to take her home as quickly as possible.

"I mean it. I'd put more trust in you than I would in so... many... others..." Her high heeled shoe had slipped off of her foot once they settled into the backseat and she was now running a sheer-stockinged foot up Noah's leg.

Noah stared at the curved arch of her foot, suddenly feeling like he was involved in a Mrs. Robinson moment. But that didn't stop him from reaching down, running a long finger along her slim ankle.

Angela leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "It's about time you were given some special treatment, wouldn't you agree?"

Noah shivered slightly at the feel of her hot breath against his ear, trying to decide whether he was happy he'd had that last glass of champagne or whether he wished he hadn't. Angela was one powerful lady and that was sexy. Very sexy. He couldn't deny that he'd imagined different scenarios like this in his head many times, however, he always hoped he'd be in control of his senses for it.

"Relax... you're so tense, Noah," She loosened his tie for him. And then did the same for his belt.

Noah cleared his throat once again and let a hand slide down her back, squeezing at her very nicely curved hip. A seductive little noise from Angela boosted his confidence and he let his hand glide back up her body, cupping her breast.

Angela arched into him momentarily before suddenly straddling his lap making Noah's head spin as he tried to catch up. He could feel his erection press against her thigh and just knew that he must be blushing from the heat he felt creeping up his cheeks. At least it was dark, maybe she wouldn't notice.

Of course, she did and she smirked at him in the darkness, pleased to be having such an effect on the younger man. She rocked against him, eliciting a delicious groan from his lips.

"Good boy..."

Noah gripped her hips, wanting to feel that friction again but Angela held up a hand, pressing it to his chest to stop any movement.

She hiked up the skirt of her dress while Noah sat back in awe. There was nothing better than when a woman took control. He reached out to slide a finger over her panties and she pushed them out of the way, revealing everything to him in one blurred moment before coaxing his length out of his pants.

"And you're a big boy, too..."

Noah let out a long, shaky breath, wanting to touch her wet folds, but she kept his hand away as she grabbed the base of his cock and slid down onto him with a breathless gasp.

Before he even had a chance to get used to the feeling of her wet warmth surrounding his cock, she was bouncing up and down in his lap, head back, fully enjoying and using him to her every whim. Noah thought he might just burst without any warning at all. He bit down on his lip and just let her do with him what she would.

Angela, for her part was moaning away, glad for the partitions in those fancy cars. And for malleable younger men. It was just too easy to get Bennet hard and she loved that about him. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts into his face and moaning again when his thrusting up into her became more pronounced.

Noah didn't think he could last much longer when suddenly, she was grinding against him hard and squeezing tight, head thrown back again as pleasure shot through her in waves and Noah cried out a strangled noise as he shot into her as well. She rode him through it, only moving to get off his lap once he'd sunk back, exhausted against the seat.

She sat back beside him very calmly and adjusted her dress, smoothed her hair and got her shoes back on just in time for the limo to stop in front of the Petrelli mansion.

"Clean yourself up, Noah. You're a mess," She tossed him a handkerchief from her purse as she gracefully stepped out and winked at him before she walked away, heels clicking on the concrete driveway.


End file.
